Deus Ex (2000)
Deus Ex is an action role-playing video game developed by Ion Storm and published by Eidos Interactive. It was released for Microsoft Windows on June 17, 2000. The Cast *Jay Franke - J.C. Denton, Paul Denton, Sailor *Brent Anderson - UNATCO Troops, Bodyguard, Brawl Cop, Bum, Defoe, Drinking Man, Gatekeeper, Harley Filben, Market HK Military, Mechanic, Man in Black, MJ12 Lab Physics, Mole Person, Power Guy, Scientist Male, Sven, Cathedral Chef *Ralph Barbagallo - Doctor *Chad Barron - Guard, Mechanic Special, Man in Black Chatting, Man in Black Special *Leslie Bell - MJ12 Lab Assistant, Nurse *Alexander Brandon - Jimmy, Tech Sergeant Kaplan *Eddie Chan - Market Luminous Path, Market Beat Cop, Market Bum, Market Waiter, Officer Red Arrow Head, Street Cop, Street Doorman, Tea House Customer *Ann Chi - Bar Woman Ling, Canal Whore, Date, Mamasan, Market Florist, Market Vase Shop Owner, Tea House Woman *Kimberli Daniels - Charlotte, Clinic Sick Woman, Computer Voice, Female, Female Hostage, Hotel Maid, Nurse, Savage's Assistant *Jen Emert - Hooker, Sally, Dance Girl *Joey Franke - Club Door Girl, Club Mercedes, Junkie, Nurse, Market Shopper Flowers, Receptionist, Stacy Webber, Versalife Secretary *Richard Gaubert - Alex Jacobson, Doctor Moreau, Savage Assistant, Scientist, Scientist Consulting, Street Bum *Geoff Gault - Billy, Josh, Kid, Mole Kid *John Gault - Black Helicopter, Jock, Joseph Manderley, Lucius De Beers, Tracer Tong *Bertrand Glandier - Antoine, Bums, Cafe Chef, Guy, Silhouette Hostage, Jean, Jocques, Joshua, Metro Cop, Renault *Jeff Groteboer - Gunther Hermann, MJ12 Lab Doctor *Tom Hall - AI Prototype, Bar Man Vince, Clinic Bum, Howard Strong, Walton Simons *Sean Hennigan - Terrorists, Bar Sailor, Clinic Bums, Jaime Reyes, Juan Lebedev, Kevin Bradley, MJ12 Lab Nanotech Scientist, Morgan Everett, Sam Carter, Veteran *Casey Hess - Terrorists B, Card Player, Coke Troop, Front Guard, Prisoner *Jake Hughes - Street Bum Old, Tim Baker, Worker *Chung Jen - Club Luminous Path, Mall Guard, Market Bum, Market Butcher, Market Luminous Path, Market Monk *Debra Jolly - Bar Woman, Bum, Business Woman, Child, Clinic Female Bum, Club Tessa, Curly's Friend, Dr. Corwell, Gang Member Female, Hostage Female, Janey, Jon, Karenna, Market News Woman, MJ12 Lab Assistant Bio-Weapons, MJ12 Lab Woman in Black, Nurse, Park Bum Female, Pierre, Sandra Renton, Silhouette Female, Woman *Henrick Jonsson - Storage Computer Tech *John Kavanagh - Bar Suit, Club Bartender, Data Entry Break, Data Entry Wander, Doctor *Honor Kirk - Dance Carole, Dance Lisa, Junkie, Junkie Female *James Lin - Brawl Red Arrow, Canal Cop, Canal Thug, Club Triad, Market Luminous Path, Street Bum *Mei Kim Liu - May Sung, Table Dancer *Ellen Locy - Bar Woman, Camille, Carla Brown, Carmela, Cassandra, Clinic Secretary, Drinking Woman, Hela, Kristi, Michelle, Nicolette DuClare, O, Park Bum Female, Scientist Female Consulting, Secretary, Sick Woman, Sub Hostage Female, Tiffany Savage, Woman in Black *Chung Ma - Bar Thug, Brawl Luminous Path, Canal Bartender, Canal Merchant, Canal Thug, Caterer *Peter Marquadt - Company Man, Male Hostage, Man, Ray, Tony Mares, Helios, Icarus *Marcus Mauldin - Drug Dealer, Guard, Rook, Pimp, Terrorist Commander, Thug Male *Carolyn McCormack - Agathe, Aimee, Anna Navarre, Annette, Clinic Female Bum, Dr. Brittany Prinzler, Janice Reed, Maggie Chow, MJ12 Lab Assistant, MJ12 Lab Bio-Weapons Scientist, MJ12 Lab Computer Scientist, MJ12 Lab Genetic Scientist, MJ12 Lab Psionics Scientist, Mole Female, Park Bum, Scientist Female, Shannon, Stephanie Maxwell, Thug Woman, Jordan Shea *Andrew Megowan - MJ12Troops B, Alley Bum, Alley Thug, Bar Man Lawrence, Club Bouncer, Locker Worker, Luminous Path Street Guard, NY Police Boat, Shady Guy, Sick Bum, Street Bum *Gary Moody - UNATCO B Troops, Alley Bum, Amos, Answering Machine, Arthur, Battery Park Riot Cop, Bystander Bum, Cafe Worker, Door Guard, Hangar Man in Black, Labrat Bum, Mechanic, Miguel, Park Bum, Prisoner, Supervisor, Gas Station Man in Black *Will Nevins - Vandenberg Mechanic, Munitions Trooper, Street Bum, Gas Station Guard, Trooper, Versalife Cop, Windows Bum *Ann Ni - Bathroom Girl, Canal Pilot, Date, Market Goth, Market Kid *Khahry Payton - Hotel Bartender, JoJo Fine, Rooks Gang, Smuggler *Chris Perna - Clinni Older Bum, Guard *Lee Perry - Disgruntled Guy, Doctor, Dr. Bernard, Scared Soldier *Spencer Precopp - MJ12Troops, Cleanup Troop, Curly, Harold, Jackson, Male Cop, Vandenberg Mechanic, MJ12 Lab Man in Black, MJ12 Lab Supervisor, MJ12 Lab Troop Blue, MJ12 Tough Guy, Park Bum, Riot Cop, Sick Bum, Sick Man, Street Bum, Sub Guards, Sub Hostage Male, Tech Bum *Aydin Sahinalp - Nasir *Eric Smith - MJ12 Lab Troop Window *Rick Spiegel - Base Guard, Cafe Worker, Canal Drunk, Clinic Male Bum, Don, Gordon Quick, Lenny, Louis, Market Monk, Max Chen, Ship HK Military Ops *Cliff Stephens - Bob Page, Cop, Ford Schick *Randy Tallman - Card Player, Charlie Fann, Dr. Pinkerton, Mechanic, MJ12 Commando, MJ12 Lab Troop Barracks, Mole, Rene, Stanton Dowd *Ron Tatar - Corporal Collins, Electrician, Ex-Mole Person, Gilbert Renton, Joe Greene, Mechanic *Binh Tieu - Office Red Arrow, Ship HK Military Ops B, Red Arrow, Red Arrow Street Guard, Right Hand Man, Tea House Red Arrow, Triad Luminous Path, Triad Red Arrow *Maxence Tilliette - Chad, Club Security, Hostel Cop, Kiergard Tarot, Leone, Metro Station Cop, Metro Technician, MJ12 Lab Biotech Scientist, Night Manager, Raymond, Silhouette Member, Toby Atanwe *Gregg Wilson - Scott Category:Video Games Category:2000 Video Games